Das ist gar nicht Wahr!
by Neko-chichi
Summary: Nur die übliche Mädchen-fällt-in-OP-Welt-Geschichte. Rating geht hoch auf M später. Ich bin mir sicher das alle Clichés abgedeckt sind xD
1. Auf die nerven gehen

**Das hier ist die originalversion der Geschichte. Sie wird gemeinsam mit der englischen Version hochgeladen, ehißt alle zwei Wochen entwerder am Dienstag oder Mittwoch, wobei ich denke das ich Dienstag versuchen werde alles schon fertig zu kriegen. **

**Kommen wir zu den Warnungen, noch ist es T aber in späteren Kapiteln wird es auf alle Fälle zu M gestuft werden! Auserdem ist dies hier eine AceOC-Story, heißt wer das nicht mag ist hier falsch oder sollte sich bitte nicht über das Pairing beschweren. Wow, das hört sich alles so streng an -.-' was solls, hier die Geschichte:**

**Oh und natürlich gehört mir nicht die Idee von one Piece, diese geschichte hier gehört aber mir, ebenso wie alle neuen Rassen/Rassenbeschreibungen die im Laufe der Geschichte auftauchen werden, dazu gehören auch alle OCs.**

* * *

><p>Tja und da stand ich nun, vor mir Mihawk Falkenauge. „Muss ich das verstehen?", fragte ich dumm und kratzte mir über die Kopfhaut meines Hinterkopfes, in vollster Vollendung legte ich noch meinen Kopf schief und gab das perfekte verwirrte Bild ab. Ein seufzen meines Gegenübers, welcher mir gerade erzählt hatte das ich tatsächlich die Tochter vom roten Shanks sei, worauf hin ich ihn natürlich gefragt hatte die wie vielte denn. Ich meine Shanks hat doch schon mehr als genug Töchter, die sich komischerweise immer in den gleichen Typen verknallen…wenn ich es mir so recht überlege ist Shanks schon fast wie Whitebeard, ich meine der hat ja auch tausende von Söhnen, nur verlieben die sich nicht alle in ein Mädchen… so weit ich weiß jedenfalls nicht.<p>

„Es ist alles Eindeutig, was verstehst du nicht?", fragte er scharf und sah mich mit seinen gelben Augen an, irgendwie musste ich bei seinem Blick und dem Hut an Robin Hood denken und verkniff mir krampfhaft das Lachen. Naja, wie ich her gekommen bin weiß ich nicht mehr…na ja okay ich weiß es noch aber es ist so unspektakulär, nicht wie bei so vielen anderen die, ob gewollt oder nicht, in der One Piece Welt landen. Es war ganz easy, nix Wunsch oder Traum oder Kidnapping, ganz einfach…Ich bin von meinem Stuhl gefallen und anstatt auf meinem Fußboden hier im Sand. Ende. Ja spektakulär ich weiß… Ich mein es ist ja keine große Sache vom Stuhl zu fallen wenn man gerade isst, One Piece FF liest und gleichzeitig versucht die nervige Katze zu erwischen, die einem um die Beine streicht.

Obwohl ich ja sagen muss das ich Angst hatte auf das pelzige fette Ding zu fallen und sie damit zu zerquetschen. Ihr solltet wissen das ich mich selbst nicht gerade dünn finde, weil ich es nicht bin! Ich bin normal, mit etwas zu groß geratenen Brüsten wie ich finde. Naja, nicht normal mit absolut flachem Bauch oder so, nur normale Figur, ich hab ein wenig Speck, bin aber nicht mollig und….ach egal! Ich denke nicht das euch interessiert wie ich mich vom aussehen her finde! Naja, es ist mir dann doch ein wenig peinlich das ich hier gerade in meiner „Killer Kitty" -Schlafanzughose und einem zu großen T-Shirt vor Mihawk stehe, mein Gammellook für Wochenenden an denen ich versuche FF zu schreiben die dann doch keiner außer mir zu Gesicht bekommt.

Naja auf jeden Fall schien ich den „Weltbesten" Schwertkämpfer aufzuregen. „Sieh dir doch nur deine Haare an, sonst gibt es doch nicht so ein rot!" Naja, meine Haare waren quietschrot gefärbt und in der Animewelt gefielen sie mir noch besser, weil hier alles an seinem Platz saß und auch da blieb. Übrigens liebe ich meine Haare, mehr als alles andere…ich weiß, es interessiert nicht. „Naja…das ist ja nicht meine Naturhaarfarbe, die sind nur rot gefärbt weil meine echt Haarfarbe…", ja schön, ich weiß halt nicht mehr welche Farbe meine Haare haben, na und? „Dein Gesicht sieht dem von Shanks unheimlich ähnlich." „Naja, so was kannst du ja eigentlich nicht sagen, ich meine im Anime ist das Gesicht je nach Zeichenart bestimmt, oder wie Oda es gerne hätte." „Anime?" „Ah richtig, kennst du nicht…ist auch egal." „Oda?" „Musst du nicht verstehen.", sagte ich.

Tja und jetzt? Ich steh am Strand…mit Mihawk…und langweile mich…ich kann nicht zurück…glaub ich. „Du hast nicht zufälliger Weise einen Stuhl von dem ich mal eben fallen kann, oder?" Er hob bloß eine Augenbraue, hätte ich mir denken können bei dem Kleinen…Schiff? Ich ließ mich also in den Sand fallen, setzte mich im Schneidersitz hin und legte meinen Kopf in meine Hände. „Ich bin ja so was vom am Arsch!", murrte ich. Versteht mich nicht falsch, aber das Schuljahr hatte gerade begonnen und mein letztes Schuljahr wollte ich gerne noch beenden, ohne in einer Animewelt zu landen, so sehr ich die Storyline und meiner Meinung nach versteckten Hints auch liebe. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", fragte ich mich, nicht das ich sonderlich scharf drauf war mit einem der Sieben Samurai auf dem kleinen Dings zu sein was er Schiff nannte.

„Ich bring dich zu deinem Vater, er wird dich wieder erkennen.", ich könnte schwören er hatte noch was von ‚Und dann kannst du ihn nerven' gehört. „Mein Vater ist nicht hier, der ist bei seiner Freundin und macht sonst was.", murrte ich und ignorierte den Fakt das Falkenauge weggegangen war. Wo war ich hier überhaupt? Okay, One Piece Welt, ich nehme mal an wir sind auf der Grand Line…oder nicht schließlich war Falkenauges erster Auftritt ja auch nicht auf der Grand Line. „Duhuuuuu?", rief ich im Unschuldston, als ich hinter Falkenauge her rannte und ihn schließlich einholte. „Wo sind wir hier?", fragte ich lieb und nett und mit einer Stimme die auf eine Drei-Jährige schließen ließ. „Auf der Grand Line, auf dem Sabaody Archipel." Ich sah hoch in die Luft, nix Blubberblase.

„Mal im ernst, wo sind wir?", fragte ich meines Alters entsprechend und er sah mich abfällig an, ja schon kapiert ich weiß ich bin komisch! „Auf einer Insel auf der ersten Hälfte der Grand Line." „Wie heißt denn die Insel?" „Wieso interessiert dich das?" „Naja ich muss doch wissen wo mein ‚Geburt Ort' ist, nicht?", fragte ich und deutete Gänsefüßchen bei Geburt Ort mit den Händen an. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging weiter, also lief ich ihm nach, man kann nie nervig genug sein. Fragt meine beiden Schwestern, die beklagen sich… nicht mehr, eine ist ausgezogen und die andere nervt jetzt mich. Naja von den beiden hab ich das auf jeden Fall. Bei seinem Dings, was er Boot nennt und ich ab jetzt immer nur Dings nennen werde, hält er auf jeden Fall an und dreht sich zu mir.

„Du willst also doch mit?" „Solange ich nicht schwimmen muss, hinterher geschleift werde, irgendwelche nicht Jugendfreie Aktionen machen muss, gerne.", sagte ich und dachte nach ob ich noch was vergessen hatte. Kurz drauf saß er auf dem Dings und ich auch…ich glaub ich würde auf dem kleinen Ding sterben wenn ich damit Tag ein Tag aus rum fahren müsste und dann zum Beispiel so ein Schiff wie das von Whitebeard vorbei fährt. Stellt euch das mal vor, am besten schmeißen sie grad irgendwelche Reste weg und dann genau auf… Mein Blick wandert zum Schwertkämpfer. Ich schlucke, ob ihm das schon mal passiert ist? Am liebsten würde ich ihn fragen, aber ich darf nicht! Naja so kau ich also fröhlich auf meiner Unterlippe um den Drang ihn zu fragen zu widerstehen.

„Was quält deine Seele?" „Nur mal so aus Neugierde, hier fahren keine besonders großen Schiffe lang, oder?", fragte ich misstrauisch. Er hob nur eine Augenbraue, ja dumme Frage, ich weiß. „Schon gut das war ne dumme Frage.", meinte ich und lehnte mich dem Wasser entgegen und sah wie das schöne Blau vorbei floss. Schade das ich jetzt nicht ein Buch hatte oder meinen Laptop oder irgendetwas zum schreiben, ich würde gerne irgendetwas machen, lesen oder schreiben. Kein Buch, nix zu schreiben und ne Mords Langeweile, was mach ich also, ich erinnere mich an unsere Kanutouren von damals als ich noch ein kleines Kind war und beginne leise „Eine Seefahrt die ist Lustig" zu summen.

Wobei erwähnt werden sollte das ich bloß „Eine Seefahrt die ist Lustig, eine Seefahrt die ist schön", kenne und das wiederholt sich bei mir dann einfach immer wieder. Irgendwann ging meinem „Begleiter" das wohl auf die nerven. „Was summst du da die ganze Zeit." „Eine Seefahrt die ist Lustig…aber ich kann nur zwei Zeilen und das war's dann.", sagte ich leise und hörte auf mit summen, davon konnte ich nämlich heißer werden wie ne blöde. Jetzt war mir wieder langweilig, also hielt ich meine Fingerspitzen ins Wasser und sah wie das Wasser den Widerstand umrundete, ich liebe Wasser, obwohl ich dank meines Sternzeichens mit der Erde verbunden bin, mir sagen immer alle ich sei eine Wasser- und eine Leseratte.

Naja, irgendwann war mir das Wasser dann zu kalt und ich zog meine Finger wieder aus dem Wasser und sah hoch in den Himmel. Nicht nur das es dunkel wurde, nein es wurde auch kälter und natürlich fing ich an zu frieren. Ich zog die Beine an, schlang meine Arme um besagte Körperteile und legte meine Stirn auf meine Knie, ehe ich anfing vor und zurück zu wippen und durch meinen Kopf wieder die wildesten Ideen spuckten. Ach wie gerne hätte ich doch noch die ein oder andere FF zu ende gelesen, aber Pustekuchen, hier gab es weder PC noch Internet und selbst wenn bezweifle ich das ich kurz mal bei oder reinschauen kann.

Irgendetwas weiches wurde über mich gelegt und ich spürte den weichen Stoff einer Wolldecke, vorsichtig sah ich auf und bemerkte die schwarze Wolldecke über meinen Schultern. „Danke.", flüsterte ich und zog die Decke ganz um mich, irgendwie überkam mich Heimweh. Eigentlich bin ich nicht die Person für Heimweh und ich hatte auch noch nie welches, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, aber jetzt wo mir so klar wird das ich vielleicht keinen Weg zurückfinde und eine alte Animeoma wie Kranich werde, werde ich schon traurig, ich vermisse meinen Vater und auch ein bisschen meine Schwester. Ich schnief leicht, die ersten Tränen flüchten aus meinen Augen und ich weine Stumm, kneif die Augen zu und verstecke mich das ja keiner meine Tränen sieht.

Wieso ich das mache weiß ich nicht, es ist einfach so das ich es nicht mag wenn man sieht das ich weine. Das klingt jetzt hart aber ich bin immer „stark" gewesen, hab nicht geweint wenn ich mal geärgert wurde und hab die Leute ignoriert, hab den ganzen Schultag über nicht geweint und meine Gefühle nicht raus gelassen, auf ignorant getan und erst wenn ich zu hause war hab ich mich auf mein Bett geschmissen und geweint.

Naja, ich weine Stumm, will mich nicht verraten und tue es wahrscheinlich doch weil ich immer wieder zittere wenn ich Luft einsauge.

Irgendwann musste ich wohl eingeschlafen sein, auf jeden Fall wachte ich auf als es hell wurde oder schon war, die Sonne stand jedenfalls am Himmel. Ich kuschelte mich in die Wolldecke, obwohl es eigentlich warm war, aber es war einfach das ich morgens immer fror, auch wenn es warm war. „Iss etwas." Mir wurde ein Apfel und ein Brot gegeben und ich drehte mich leicht zu Falkenauge, ich frage mich wirklich welche Zeit wir haben, ich hab nämlich keine Lust auf Ace zu treffen, ich mag den Charakter zwar, aber ich weiß das er stirbt und ich weiß das ich mir die Augen ausheulen würde. Ich musste weinen als ich die Stelle im Manga gelesen hatte, ich bin ein sehr mitfühlender Mensch und eigentlich so berechenbar das es unberechenbar wird.

„Wie soll ich dich eigentlich nennen?" Ich knabberte an dem Brot rum und ließ mir so viel Zeit bei dem verzehr. „Wie wäre es wenn du mir erst mal deinen Namen nennst?" „Jelena, aber ich wird fast nie so genannt. Jelly, Lena, Jeli, Jello, Jay, J-Lo ist auch schon vorgekommen, Jel, manchmal nennt meine Mutter mich auch Frosch, nicht zu vergessen Emo, Punk oder Verrückte…such dir was aus du hast freie Wahl.", irgendwie hörte ich mich traurig an, kein Wunder, ich meine ich vermisse meine dumme Familie und ich hab kein knuffiges Murle-Pumelchen hier um mich zu trösten, Murle ist übrigens meine Katze.

„Mihawk." „Ich weiß wie du heißt, Mihawk Falkenauge, nur Falkenauge oder Mihawk Dulacre?" „Nur Mihawk, Kleine Rothaarige." „Ich hab dir gesagt Shanks ist nicht mein Vater.", moserte ich rum und schmeckte das trockene Brot, von welchem ich jetzt ein ganzes Stück abgebissen hatte. Auch wenn es in Animes und Mangas nicht so aussieht, aber es ist nicht in fünf Minuten der Weg von einer Insel zur nächsten gemacht, wobei ich gerne wissen würde wo genau wir denn hinfuhren. Wir blieben Schweigsam und ich kuschelte mich immer nur in die Decke, teilweise auch weil ich immer noch mein peinlichen Gammellook hatte und insgesamt sah ich nicht grad sehr dolle aus. Ich spürte regelrecht wie meine Haare an meinem Kopf klebten und wirklich wohl fühlte ich mich auch nicht, ich brauchte dringend ne Dusche!

Zu meinem Glück sah ich gerade eine Insel, ich frage mich echt wie Mihawk das hinkriegt so sauber zu bleiben ohne von Board zu gehen, wahrscheinlich gelten für mich einfach nur die normalen Naturgesetzte. Nach einer Weile kamen wir schließlich an der Insel an und ich dankte Mihawk still dafür das er nicht direkt bei dem kleinen Fischerdorf „geankert" hatte. Vor uns erstreckte sich ein kleines Wäldchen und wenn man ganz genau hinhörte konnte man Wasser rauschen hören. Ohne groß nach zu denken lief ich also drauf los und sah schon bald einen See, das Wasser war klar und man konnte kleine Fische in dem Süßwasser schwimmen sehen, ein Wasserfall gab es auch. Zum Glück nicht so ein Teil wo das Wasser in Massen runter donnert, sondern nur ein kleiner unter dem wohl nur zwei Personen gepasst hätten, außerdem war gut drei Meter hoch was das Wasser auch nicht so hart machte.

Oder so sah es jedenfalls nicht aus, hinter mir hörte ich ein rascheln und sah in den Wald zurück, kurz darauf kam Mihawk zum Vorschein. „Lauf nicht einfach weg." „Tschuldige.", murmelte ich und sah das er mir etwas hinhielt, ein Handtuch, mit einem Lächeln nahm ich es. „Wenn du fertig bist kannst du in das Dorf kommen, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Ich nickte und schon verschwand er wieder, mal sehen ob das hier ging. Ich ließ die Decke von meinen Schultern rutschen und sah mich um, schien nirgendwo einer zu sein und zu spannen, gut. Ich zog meine Hose aus und auch mein T-Shirt, dann meiner Unterwäsche und wickelte mir erst mal das Handtuch um.

Bevor ich also „Duschen" ging, mussten meine Sachen gewaschen werden. Ich danke dem Animegott dafür das jede Frau in Animes absolut perfekte Körper hatten und so kam ich mir wirklich nicht mehr dick vor. Naja, ich wusch also meine Hose und hing sie zum Trocknen über einen Ast von einem Baum in der nähe, das wiederholte ich und schließlich bei T-Shirt und Unterwäsche. Als meine Sachen fertig waren sah ich mich noch ein mal um und hörte genau hin ob nicht doch jemand in den Büschen steckte, schien nicht so oder sie waren verdammt gut. „Wehe gleich taucht Sanji hier auf!", murmelte ich und ließ das Handtuch sinken, nun vollkommen ohne Kleidung fühlte ich mich so wie ich war, nackt.

Na ja, ich hatte bereits beim waschen meiner Kleidung festgestellt das das Wasser angenehm warm war und so konnte ich bequem ins Wasser gehen ohne zu frösteln. An der tiefsten Stelle ging mir das Wasser ungefähr bis zu Hüfte und ich spürte immer wieder kleine, spitze Steine auf dem leicht sandigen Boden. Ich hielt eine Hand unter den Wasserfall, das Wasser war sogar noch wärmer, vielleicht war da oben ja eine warme Quelle? Schulterzuckend stellte ich mich vorsichtig unter den leicht harten Wasserstrahl und spürte praktisch wie das dreckige Gefühl von mir gespült wurde, ich drehte mich immer wieder rum und versuchte jede Stelle zu waschen und ging ab und zu mal durch den Wasserfall und an die Steinige Wand dahinter, ehe ich meinen Kopf unter das Wasser hielt und versuchte meine Haare sauber zu bekommen.

Als ich meine Haare dann aufgegeben hatte stellte ich mich wieder unter den Wasserfall und ging langsam zurück, meine Arme vor den Brüsten um sie zu verdecken, ehe ich mich mit der Vorderseite unter den Wasserfall stellte und die Wärme genoss. Ich weiß nicht wie lange, aber es war auf jeden Fall lange, das ich jetzt schon hier im Wasser war, ich sag ja es ist mein Element. Als ich ein lautes knacksen hinter mir hörte drehte ich meinen Kopf ruckartig in die Richtung des Geräusches. „KIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", kreischte ich und ließ mich ins Wasser fallen, tauchte unter und versuchte schnell alles zu verdecken. Verdammt! Das war grad nur Einbildung, oder?

Ja ich vermisste meine Dusche, wo war mein Schutz vor diebischen Blicken? Lange hielt ich es nicht unter Wasser aus und so musste ich wieder auftauchen, allerdings nur mit dem Kopf, weiter traute ich mich nicht. Ich musste eh erst mal sehen wer genau denn da so ungeniert gespannt hat. Ich sah mich um, niemand da…na bravo, meine Klamotten lassen sie auch gleich mit gehen! Ich spürte das brennen in meinen Augen, ich wollte nicht weinen. Ebenfalls eine meiner dummen Macken, ich weine wenn ich traurig, sauer oder verzweifelt bin. Ich blieb weiterhin unter Wasser und kam erst wieder hoch als ich Luft brauchte und da sah ich das Falkenauge sich anscheinend nach mir umsah. Mit einem Räuspern machte ich auf mich aufmerksam.

Er sah zu mir und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich hab einen Schrei gehört, was ist passiert?" „Ich glaube…ich wurde bespannt…" „Deshalb schreist du die Insel zusammen?" „…von Marco dem Phönix." „Der Kommandant der ersten Division von Whitebeard?" ich nickte, ganz sicher war ich mir nicht, denn er war nicht alleine, aber soweit ich das beurteilen konnte hab ich ihn ganz deutlich erkannt. „Sollte der nicht auf dem Schiff von Whitebeard sein? Du hast dich sicher nur verguckt." „Glaub ich nicht, er war nicht alleine, aber ihn konnte ich ganz genau erkennen!", beharrte ich fest. „Um…ein Handtuch oder so wäre ganz nett, wie du siehst sind meine Sachen…weg.", sagte ich kurz und sah mich um, vielleicht hatte ich ja einfach nur etwas übersehen?

Er legte einen Bündel ans Ufer und drehte sich um und verschwand in Richtung Dings. Vorsichtig ging ich zum Rand und sah nach was in dem Beutel war, neben einem weißen Hemd und einer schwarzen Hose war auch noch ein Schlüpfer im Beutel. Mein Gesicht erhitzte sich und ich zog mir schnell alles an. Leider Gottes war kein BH dabei also musste ich meine Oberweite weiterhin mit den Armen schützen, als ich mich zum Dings aufmachte. Mihawk wartete schon. „Wir müssen noch mal ins Dorf, du brauchst Schuhe." Und einen BH! Dachte ich und folgte ihm in das Dorf, wo es ein kleinen Laden gab.

Ich entschied mich für einen weißen BH und das gleiche Model noch mal in schwarz, dann suchte ich mir einen Bikini raus, in knallrot und bekam noch ein paar feste Schuhe. Einen BH zog ich schon im Geschäft an, mit Einverständnis der Verkäuferin. Mihawk bezahlte alles und ich bekam noch eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes und ein schwarzes Top, alles wurde in einer Umhängetasche verstaut. Hose und Hemd hingen zum Glück locker und so waren die Sachen auch gleich bequem. Ich fühlte mich wieder gut, ich war sauber, hatte neue Sachen bekommen und hatte einen schlanken Körper…ein schlechter Punkt war allerdings das ich trotzdem noch große Brüste hatte. Bevor ihr euch jetzt fragt ob ich unnötige Themen immer drei mal ansprechen muss: Ja muss ich!

Mihawk ging vor mir, ich hatte eine Hand auf meiner Tasche, einfach nur aus Gewohnheit und sah mich im Dorf um, klein und adrett. „Trödel nicht." Ich holte wieder auf und versuchte mich noch ein wenig umzusehen, ohne wieder zurück zu fallen.

Wir waren schon fast wieder beim Dings als plötzlich eine Hand vor meinem Mund war und etwas kaltes, dünnes an meinem Hals. „Komm mit und versuch nicht zu schreien.", flüsterte mir jemand ins Ohr und natürlich wurde ich rot, ich hasse es wenn jemand mir so nah ist den ich nicht kenne oder überhaupt so nah an mir haben will!

Ich nickte einfach mal, ich meine ich könnte schreien aber die Frage ist ob sie mich brauchen oder nicht und wenn nicht dann würden sie mich notfalls auch einfach umbringen. Ich wurde in den Wald gedrückt und war nicht wirklich zufrieden wie das alles lief, nach einer kurzen Zeit verband mir irgendjemand die Augen, dann bekam ich so nen dummen Knebel in den Mund und meine Hände wurden zusammen gebunden, toll. Ich weiß nur noch das ich anschließend hoch gehoben wurde und dann hörte ich irgendwann Schritte auf Holz. Ich wurde abgesetzt und ich denke es waren Taue die da um mich gebunden wurden und höchst wahrscheinlich befand ich mich am Mast.

So viele Orte hat ein Schiff ja nicht wo man dran gebunden werden kann, als erstes nahmen sie mir die Augenbinde ab und dann Knebel, ich bewegte meinen Kiefer ein wenig und war froh das Teil los geworden zu sein, dann sah ich Ace. Scheiße! Mein Blick blieb an ihm hängen und folgte ihm die ganze Zeit über, bis er es wohl bemerkt hatte und zu mir kam und sich vor mir hin hockte. Ich wurde übrigens alleine gelassen nachdem sie mich „befreit" hatten. „Ah, du bist also Shanks verschwundene Tochter?" „Nein." Er stutzte und sah mich mit schief gelegenem Kopf an. Sein Blick wanderte rauf und runter und blieb tatsächlich ein paar Sekunden länger an meiner Oberweite hängen, welche durch das Seil hoch gedrückt wurde.

„Genug gespannt?", fragte ich und natürlich spürte ich die Hitze in meinen Wangen, ich war halt verdammt schüchtern! Er sah wieder in mein Gesicht. „Die Haarfarbe ist aber auf jeden Fall gleich!", beharrte er und ich rollte die Augen, ein grinsen sprang auf sein Gesicht. „Hey du bist ja ganz rot.", fiel ihm das echt erst jetzt auf? Ich wurde trotzdem noch ein wenig röter. „Niedlich.", meinte er und knuffte mich in die Wange, ehe er unter Deck verschwand. Ja, lassen wir die Geisel einfach mal draußen, knuffen sie in die Wange und nennen sie niedlich! Muss ich noch erwähnen das ich knall rot war? Mir war auch überhaupt nicht kalt, nein der Eisige Wind macht mir nichts aus, keine Sorge! Ja mein Sarkasmus sagt „Hallo Welt!".

Weil ich es zu unbequem fand mit ausgestreckten Beinen zu sitzen, zog ich sie zu mir ran und setzte mich in Schneidersitz hin, ehe ich anfing eine Melodie zu summen die mir einfach so in den Kopf kam und meine Gefühle widerspiegelte. Ihr wisst ja das ich meine Tränen verstecke, ich mach das auch bei Wut und so und lass dann meine Gefühle in eine Geschichte fließen oder ich höre Musik und lass meine Gefühle da rein fließen oder lese. Aber ich habe kein Buch zum lesen, kein Schreibzeug zum schreiben und keine vorgegebene Musik, also muss ich mir selbst Musik machen und weil ich nicht viel Vertrauen in meine Singkünste habe, muss das Summen herreichen.

Ich war jetzt schon ne ganze Weile hier draußen, zog alle paar Sekunden hoch und nieste zwischendurch immer wieder, ja dazu tat auch noch mein Hals weh und ich konnte die Erkältung schon spüren, vielleicht auch eine Grippe…obwohl, eher nicht. Ich bin nicht so der Grippe-Mensch, ich bekomm mal nen Grippalen Infekt, aber sonst nichts.

Im Stillen frag ich mich natürlich auch ob Mihawk bemerkt hat das ich weg bin und wenn ja ob er sich denken kann wer es war…oder er ist froh mich los zu sein. Ja, das letzte kommt hin. Ich frag mich immer noch wo die meine Tasche hingepackt haben. „Na du?" Währe ich nicht festgebunden wäre ich hoch gesprungen, vor mir stand plötzlich Ace und grinste wie blöde, ich saß da, versuchte mich zu beruhigen und er setzte sich vor mich.

„Marco sagt ich soll dich rein holen, bevor du dich erkältest.", passend zu seinem Satz nieste ich ihn erst mal an. „Tschuldige.", meinte ich verschnupft und hörte ein Lachen, ich sah in die Richtung und sah Marco, er lehnte im Türrahmen. „Bring sie rein hab ich gesagt, Ace, nicht das du small talk halten sollst." Ace brummte etwas, machte mich vom Mast los und warf mich kurzerhand über seine Schulter, erst wurde ich rot, dann presste ich mich an ihn, sooooo schön warm! „Hey Marco, sie mag mich!", meinte Ace munter und ich kam mir vor als würden sie mich als Haustier halten. „Pass auf sonst kratzt sie dich noch.", lachte Marco und ich dachte wirklich daran Ace mal so richtig den Rücken auf zu reißen.

„So Killer Kitty, hier ist dein Zimmer.", meinte Marco und Ace setzte mich auf ein etwas größeres Bett. "Spanner!" Ich sah mich um und…ja hier lagen noch andere Sachen, außer meine Killer Kitty Schlafanzughose und meine anderen Sachen, hey hier war auch die weiche Decke! „Wer schläft hier noch?" „Marco, er wollte dich nicht mit mir in ein Zimmer lassen.", brummte Ace und meine Augenbraue zuckte. „Ach, aber mit Marco ist es sicherer in einem Zimmer? Was wenn er-…" Marco hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund. „Als ob ich so etwas mit dir machen wollen würde, du bist die Tochter von diesem Shanks, niemals würde ich meinem Vater so etwas antun." Ich wurde sauer, was zur Folge hatte das ich weinen musste, außerdem hatten seine Worte mich echt verletzt. Ich senkte also den Kopf um meine Tränen wenigstens ein wenig zu verstecken.

Ich würde mir nicht die Blöße geben, verdammt nicht vor den beiden Idioten! Ich stand auf, ging zu meinen Sachen und nahm mir die Decke, etwas unbeholfen kuschelte ich mich in den Stoff und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken zu den Beiden an die Wand. Ich zitterte immer wieder kurz, hatte ich doch großes Verlangen einfach nur lauthals los zu heulen. Sei es weil Marco mich verletzt hatte, weil ich alleine war ohne Freunde, weil ich wohl echt nie wieder zurück konnte, weil ich einfach weinen _wollte_! Ich bis mir hart auf die Unterlippe, versuchte meinen Schmerz zu verbergen, leider kam Ace zu mir und ich drehte den Kopf weg sobald er in mein Sichtfeld kam. Ich sah weiterhin nach unten, zerbiss mir mal wieder die Unterlippe.

Ace drückte mein Gesicht in seine Richtung, nicht das ich mich hätte groß wehren können. Er schien ein wenig erschrocken als er meine Tränen sah, anscheinend war gerade das „ich les in deinen Augen" Phänomen aufgetreten und Ace sah wie dreckig es mir ging. „Du Marco, kann ich sie nicht mit nehmen, sie ist traurig.", meinte er und ich fühlte mich verarscht. „Ich bin kein Haustier!", motzte ich und zog ihm eine über, wie ich es bei den Jungs in meiner Klasse auch ab und zu tun muss, nur das die Jungs dabei nicht gleich den Boden küssten…hmm. Ich wusste das ich ein wenig stärker war und das konnte ich nicht richtig einschätzen, aber sooo stark war ich nicht. Man sollte erwähnen das ich nur starke Arme hab, nicht das ich irgendwem damit wehtun könnte, es sei denn bei einer Umarmung.

„Hey! Das war nicht nett!" „Mich als Tier anzusehen ist auch nicht nett!", beschwerte ich mich und wischte meine Tränen weg. Marco zog plötzlich Ace weg, verfrachtete ihn auf den Flur und ich konnte ein „Au! Wofür war die Kopfnuss?", fragen hören und dann wurde die Tür zu gemacht, ich drehte mich um, Marco war nicht im Zimmer, gut. Ich zog mir meine Schlafanzughose und das zu große T-Shirt an, na ja, ich _wollte_ das T-Shirt anziehen, bekam aber so Probleme mit den gefesselten Händen, also ließ ich das Hemd an. Ich zog die schwarze Wolldecke mit mir, schaffte es irgendwie sie einigermaßen um mich zu legen und legte mich ganz an die Wandseite des Bettes. Ich kuschelte mich in die Decke, zog die Beine an und weinte leise vor mich hin, einfach weil ich es raus lassen musste.

Mal wieder war ich beim weinen eingeschlafen und als ich am nächsten morgen das Gesicht vom schlafenden Marco vor mir sah, schrie ich laut auf, wollte zurück, was zwar ganz gut ging, allerdings so gut das ich glatt vom Bett fiel. Auf dem Boden ließ ich ein gemurrtes „Au!" von mir und setzte mich vorsichtig auf. Ich sah zum Bett und sah Marco, er saß im Bett und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Kannst du nicht leiser sein, ich hab tierische Kopfschmerzen und wahrscheinlich bin ich auch taub von deinem Geschrei!", murrte er und Sekunden später knallte die Tür auf, Ace stand halb in Flammen und sah sich wild im Zimmer um. „Was ist los, ich hab sie schreien gehört!" „Ich hab mich nur erschrocken weil Mister Phönix mich fast im schlaf geküsst hätte."

„Mister Phönix?", fragten Marco und Ace synchron und ich wusste nicht wen ich denn nun ansehen sollte. „Ja, du kannst dich in einen Phönix verwandeln, also… Du heißt ja auch Marco der Phönix, was soll's also?" „Woher?" „Internet." „Häää, was ist das, kann man das essen?" „Nein es ist nicht essbar Ace, aber da ihr es nicht kennt kann es euch ja auch egal sein!" Ich sah zu Ace, er stand ein wenig überflüssig in der Tür, brannte und trug nur eine weiße Boxershorts auf der ein kleiner Totenkopf an dem einen Hosenbein eingestickt war.

Irgendetwas sagte mir es stimmt etwas nicht…ich ließ meinen Blick erneut über ihn wandern, bestaunte nebenbei mal kurz seine schönen Muskeln und fand dann was so auffällig war. Ich wurde so rot wie meine Haare, sah schnell an die Wand und versuchte nicht wieder in Ace' untere Region zu gucken. „Was hat sie denn?", fragte Ace, ich glaube er sah an sich runter, auf jeden Fall schien er seine Morgen Latte zu bemerken. „Oh…öhm..", ein nervöses Lachen folgte und schon war er weg. Heilige Scheiße und was für eine Morgen Latte! „Sieht so aus als hätten wir hier eine kleine Perverse Rothaarige an Bord." Mein Kopf zappte zu ihm und ich starrte ihn an.

„Ich bin nicht pervers!" Ich sagte kurz nichts. „Okay vielleicht ein wenig.", gab ich zu und Marco stand auf, ging an mir vorbei und holte sich ein blaues Hemd und eine schwarze Hose, eine rote Boxershorts und das war's dann. Als er das T-Shirt auszog weiteten sich meine Augen. „Du willst dich jetzt aber nicht hier umziehen!" „Natürlich, du kannst ja weg sehen." Ich schnaufte beleidigt und drehte mich um, aber leider Gottes hatte ich eine gute Freundin die seeeeeeehr pervers veranlagt war und das war alles ein wenig auf mich über gegangen…heißt ich hatte den drang mich umzudrehen und ihn zu beobachten, er machte es mir nicht einfacher in dem er seine Sachen aufs Bett warf.

Als das T-Shirt kam ging es noch, als er aber die Boxershorts genau gegen meinen Kopf warf musste ich meinen Kopf schon gegen die Matratze drücken, so ein gemeiner Idiot! Übrigens hätte ich mich auch beinahe umgedreht um ihn anzuschnauzen das er mir nichts gegen den Kopf werfen soll, konnte aber schnell genug bemerken das ich so einiges gesehen hätte was ich nicht sehen sollte.

Ich hörte das Bett ein wenig knarren als er sich drauf setzte und ich sah auf, jap, fertig angezogen saß er da und ich musste plötzlich niesen. Normal für mich und dafür das ich gestern zu lange draußen war. „Willst du dich nicht umziehen?", grinste er mich an, klar wollte ich mich umziehen, aber garantiert nicht wenn er daneben steht und zusieht!

Als mir dabei allerdings ein Gedanke kam was wohl passieren könnte, wurde ich rot. „Deine Vorstellungen kann ich dir gerne erfüllen.", raunte er mir ins Ohr und ich wurde noch röter. Nicht das ich was dagegen hätte, aber ich wollte nicht einfach so mit nem Kerl schlafen von dem ich nicht mal das richtige Alter kannte!

„Eh…lieber nicht." „Schüchtern? Niedlich.", damit knuffte er mich ebenfalls in die Wange holte ein Messer raus und erlöste mich von den Fesseln, dann ging er raus und ließ mich zum Glück alleine. Ich saß da, hochrot, mit perversen Gedanken und in einer Welt in der ich nicht sein sollte.

Erst mal anziehen!

Ich trug das schwarze Top mit dem weißen BH, dazu die schwarze Hose und meine Schuhe, das weiße Hemd hatte ich einfach mal offen über das Top angezogen, mir gefiel es! Ich packte meine Sachen wieder in die Tasche und hängte sie mir um, jetzt brauchte ich nur einen Stuhl zum Umfallen! Ich wollte eigentlich aus dem Raum schlüpfen und nach der Küche suchen um dort einen Stuhl zu nehmen…na ja eigentlich und so ist es gewesen ist was anderes. Marco stand vor der Tür, ich lief voll in ihn und er wurde nach vorne gedrückt, auf Ace, welcher mit Marco über etwas diskutierte. Naja, jetzt jedenfalls nicht mehr, denn jetzt lag Marco in einer so Zweideutigen Pose auf Ace das ich glatt wieder rot wurde und mir auf die Unterlippe biss, Yaoi!

Die beiden Männer konnten anscheinend nicht schnell genug von einander los kommen, verhedderten sich aber so das sich nicht wirklich etwas geändert hatte. „Was guckst du so?" „Niedlich!", quietschte ich vergnügt und wollte mich ein wenig umsehen, hinter mir hörte ich ein synchronisch geschocktes „NIEDLICH?" und ich könnte schwören die beiden hatten erst mich angesehen, dann sich gegenseitig und dann los gebrüllt, ja so stell ich mir das vor! Das Schiff war… ich weiß nicht, wie ein normales Haus von der Größe her. Ich fand die Küche, es war zum Glück niemand drin und versuchte es mit dem Ich-fall-vom-Stuhl-und-komm-wieder-in-meine-Welt Trick, aber Pustekuchen, also erst mal Frühstück!

Ich weiß nicht wieso aber in der Küche war nichts zu Essen! Ein knurren kam von meinem Bauch und ich hielt meine Hände beschützend über das Knurren. „Ich weiß ja, ich hab auch Hunger.", murmelte ich meinem Bauch zu und setzte mich frustriert hin. Der Tag fing ja schon mal recht scheiße an!


	2. Von Yonkou, Marine Soldaten und Sessy

Naja, nach dem ich also ne Weile lang nur rum gesessen hab, kamen dann die wieder entknoteten Marco und Ace rein, setzten sich mir gegenüber und sahen mich an…sahen mich an…und sahen mich weiter an. Ich schmatzte kurz. Geile Stimmung, echt! „Was war an dem von vorhin bitte niedlich?", fragte mich Marco trocken und ich bekam einen leichten Rotschimmer als ich an so einige FF dachte die ich über die zwei gelesen hatte. „Hach…Yaoi du bist ein Traum!", kam es verträumt aus meinem Mund und ich musste an einen Lemon denken auf den „Ausversehen" gelandet bin. „Wer ist Yaoi?" „Und wieso wirst du so rot?" Ich schnappte aus meiner Fantasiewelt in der die beiden vor mir gerade so richtig zur Sache kamen.

„Yaoi ist keine Person sondern eine Bezeichnung für super süße Schwule Anime Typen!" Bildete ich mir das nur ein oder waren die beiden gerade auseinander gerückt? „Wir sind nicht schwul!" „Das sagt ihr!", meinte ich sofort und erneut grummelte mein Magen nach Füllung. „Wieso ist hier überhaupt nirgends was zu Essen? Ich habe Huuuuuuunger!", ahmte ich Ruffy nach, einfach nur weil ich das schon immer mal machen wollte. Ace kicherte und Marco sah zum Kommandanten der zweiten Division…na ja wenn er das denn schon war. „Du hörst dich an wie mein kleiner Bruder." „Ruffy…hach… aber nein Inzest ist böse! Auch wenn…", ich hörte lieber selbst auf bevor ich hier irgendwelche „Familienbände" zerstörte.

„Woher weißt du wie mein kleiner Bruder heißt?" „Hm? Ach…ich hab geraten.", wehrte ich ab und sah zu Marco. „Duhuuuuu, Marcooooo? Machst du mir was zu essen?", fragte ich und versuchte es auf Drei-Jährige, mit dem besten Hundeblick den ich konnte…leider kann ich den Hundeblick nicht super, aber anscheinend mochte er es wenn ich auf Kleinkind tat… Oh mein Gott! Marco ist Pedofil! Ich meine ich bin ja um einiges jünger als er, wenn man OPwiki trauen kann ist er ja schon ein Mann mittleren alters…so um die 40 oder so, alter ich bin erst 17! Okay, Memo an mich: Halte dich so gut es geht von Marco fern!

Während ich also trocken fröhlich, nicht feucht fröhlich…das war ich nämlich nicht, in meinen Gedanken war, hatte Marco mir von irgendwo her Essen geholt und stellte ein Teller mit Brot, Apfel und irgendeiner Paste hin, ich pokte vorsichtig die Paste, was wenn mir das Zeug ins Gesicht springt? „Kann man das essen?" „Wenn du es nicht willst kannst du es mir geben." Ich sah zu Ace, Ace sah zu meinem Teller, ich sah zu Marco, Marco sah zu mir und dann zu Ace und dann war mein Teller weg und Ace kaute etwas. „Du hast nicht gerade mein Essen gefuttert!", knurrte ich und sah ihn sauer an, wenn's um so etwas wie Essen geht und ich hungrig bin, ist nicht zu spaßen!

„Hey Marco wo bleibt die zweite Portion?" „Du bist so ein Arschkeks Ace!", meinte ich sauer, lief aus der Küche und suchte mir den Weg an Deck. Einfach so frech sein mein Essen zu essen, ich hoffe ich komm hier bald weg. Außerdem ist es nicht gut wenn ich mich mit Ace gut verstehe, ich weiß schließlich dass er stirbt! Ein paar Männer liefen aufgeregt durch die Gegend, fragt sich nur wieso? Als ein Schatten auftauchte sah ich mich um, keiner Wolke und vor mich war auch nichts, mal umdrehen…

…

….

….

ACH DU HEILIGE SCHEIßE!

Das ist mal ein Schiff! Ein paar Stricke werden runter geworfen, von zwei Männern fest gebunden und dann kam jemand runter. Jozu. Ob der mir wohl einen Diamant geben würde, ich meine, er hat schließlich genug als Diamantmensch. Da gerade Jozu zu uns runter gekommen ist, denke ich dass das Schiff da die Moby Dick ist… Ging schneller als mit dem Dings von Mihawk, oder das Schiff war schon in der Nähe. „Man sieht die Ähnlichkeit wirklich…" Hatten wir das Thema nicht schon? Im Anime geht so etwas nicht! Übrigens wüsste ich immer noch gerne die Zeit.

Marco und Ace kamen raus, begrüßten Jozu und dann wurde ich von Marco gefesselt…okay er musste sich anstrengen. Ich bin nämlich ganz meinem Memo gefolgt und weg gelaufen, wer weiß was der für Ideen hat…na ja mir sind allerdings zwei Dinge im Weg gewesen; 1. Ich bin stink faul und hab nicht gerade die beste Ausdauer, 2. Marco kann sich in einen Feuervogel verwandeln und war somit eh schneller als ich. Tja, danach wurde ich über Ace' Schulter geworfen, mit auf das große Schiff gebracht und nachdem wir sonst wie lange gebraucht hatten um von der Seite bis zu Whitebeards Sesseldings zu kommen, wurde ich einfach auf dem Boden abgesetzt und alleine gelassen. Whitebeard saß da, sah auf mich runter und hielt eine riesige Flasche in der Hand, in der wohl Sake war.

„Hallo.", meinte ich mit einem Lächeln, hey wer würde nicht gerne den großen Piratenkaiser kennen lernen? Ich wollte das schon immer mal, schließlich kannte er ja Gol D. Roger persönlich! Ich hätte vielleicht nicht so fröhlich und unbeschwert klingen sollen, denn er fing an zu lachen und ich bekam Kopfweh, großer Mann = große Lunge = lautes Gelächter = ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen! „Du bist also die Tochter vom roten Shanks." Ich schnaufte, sollten sie doch alle glauben was sie wollen, ich weiß wer mein Vater ist! „Dann nehm ich an das du ihn nicht sehr dafür dankst, das er dich auf einer Insel der Grand Line vergessen hat?" „Shanks ist nicht mein Vater, ich hab auch nicht die geringste Ahnung wie ihr denn darauf kommt und wenn ihr jetzt mit meinen Haaren anfangt dann seht euch Vivi und ihren Vater an! Die haben auch nicht die gleiche Haarfarbe, das hat also nichts zu bedeuten, vor allem weil das nicht meine echte Haarfarbe ist!"

Ich schnaufte erneut nach meiner Rede und Whitebeard lachte…und lachte… und lachte…und ich kam mir verarscht vor! Ich verdrehte die Augen, scheiß drauf das mein Kopf schmerzt wie Hölle, scheiß drauf das ich Hunger hab und scheiß drauf das Ace' Bein echt lecker aussieht…hmm, schön gebraten und dann gut gewürzt…yummi! Ace schien meinen Blick zu bemerken, auf jeden Fall war das lecker wirkende Bein plötzlich weg, aber es gab ja noch genug andere Beine die man braten konnte…hehehe.

„Wie heißt du Kleine." „Huh?", ich sah von den Beinen wieder zu Whitebeard, er hatte was gefragt…ich hab nicht zugehört. „Uhm, wie war das?" Wehe der fängt jetzt wieder mit Lachen an!

„Wie du heißt." „Ah, Lena. Aber so werd ich fast nie genannt. Ich hab Unmengen an Spitznamen, aber denk dir einfach einen aus.", meinte ich und sah wieder zu den leckeren Beinen…hmm, am besten schön geröstet oder ein paar auch geräuchert. „Gebt ihr was zu Essen, sonst frisst sie noch meine Mannschaft auf." Ich sah zu Whitebeard, dann wischte ich mir mit leichtem Rotschimmer Sabber von meinem Mund (Wozu ich meine Schulter missbrauchte), der ganz Animelike aus meinem Mund kam während ich ans Essen dachte. Nach nur ein paar Minuten wurde mir ein Teller hingestellt und ich sah Speck, Rührei und etwas was Form mäßig ein Toast sein könnte, also benannte ich es „Toast"! Das einzige Problem war jetzt nur noch das meine Hände hinter meinem Rücken verbunden wahren und so quälte das Essen mich mehr, als das es sättigte.

Ich ließ ein kleines frustriertes Wimmern raus, ich will das essen! Ich meine, ich wusste ja nicht mal dass es in One Piece so etwas wie Speck oder Rührei überhaupt gibt! Als Ace auf mich zu kam und mich füttern wollte, knurrte ich ihn an, verengte meine Augen zu Schlitzen und verteidigte mein Frühstück, bevor es wie das letzte verschwand, nämlich im Magen von Ace. Nach einem Ohrenbetäubendem Lachen von Whitebeard und nachdem ich mich gefragt habe wieso er so oft lacht, wenn er das im Manga nicht macht, sprach der Piratenkaiser wieder. „Sie scheint dich ja schon zu kennen Ace, Marco mach du das." „Nein! Bloß nicht Marco!", schrie ich entsetzt und alle sahen mich schockiert an, bis auf Marco der sah irgendwie beleidigt aus.

„Ich krieg das auch irgendwie selbst hin!", meinte ich fest entschlossen, beugte mich und schnappte mir einen Streifen vom Speck und begann glücklich einen Speckstreifen nach dem anderen zu kauern, dann das Toastding und wie das mit dem Rührei gehen sollte wusste ich nicht. Ich sah also fragend hoch und bemerkte das ich angestarrt wurde. „Ist irgendwas?" Ich hatte halt Hunger, da ist mir doch egal wie ich ans Essen komme, Hauptsache ich bekomme überhaupt was! Nach einem Lachen von Whitebeard, in welches die Crew einstieg, seufzte ich zufrieden, dann halt kein Ei für heute, ich mag Ei eh nicht sooo gerne.

Ich sah zu wie er sich beruhigte. „Bringt sie in ein Zimmer und sperrt sie ein.", damit wurde ich erneut über die Schulter Ace' geworfen und unter Deck gebracht. Nach dem wir dann durch das Labyrinth waren und bei einer Tür hielten, die wie jede andere Tür des Schiffes aussah, wurde ich in das dahinter liegende Zimmer gesperrt, ein einfaches Bett, ein kleiner Nachtschrank und ein kleiner Tisch mit Blättern und einem Tintenfass mit so einer alten Feder war auch da. Ich war echt froh das sie mir die dummen Fesseln abgemacht hatten und auch wenn ich hier jetzt nicht mehr raus kam, hier gefiel es mir besser als auf dem Schiff, das kleine versteht sich.

Ich hab mein eigenes Zimmer, meine Sachen sind alle bei mir und es gibt etwas zu schreiben. Ich wusste sogar wie man mit diesen Federdingern umging, weil wir das mal in der Grundschule lernen mussten, wir hatten in Geschichte gerade die Schulgeschichte durchgenommen und da kamen auch diese alte Schrift und Federfüller dran. Vielleicht konnte ich das ja noch! Ich schmiss meine Tasche auf das Bett, setzte mich an den kleinen Schreibtisch und nahm die Feder, dann öffnete ich das Tintenfass und tunkte die Spitze der Feder kurz rein und probierte es mal aus, erst schrieb ich nur meinen Namen. Ging super!

Schein alles einfacher im Anime, man was hab ich Glück!

Mal aufschreiben was ich so weiß. Also die Personen hab ich kennen gelernt: Mihawk, Ace, Marco, Whitebeard und seine Crew flüchtig. Ich müsste inzwischen zirka eine Woche hier sein. Außerdem hab ich neue Sachen bekommen und werde für Shanks Tochter gehalten. Na wenigstens hab ich da gleich wieder Schwestern! Hört sich doch toll an!

Nachdem ich aufgeschrieben hatte was ich so wusste hatte ich auch keine Lust mehr und suchte das ganze Zimmer nach einem Buch ab, eins fand ich dann. Ne art Bibel lag im Nachtschrank und ich seufzte. Bah, was sollte ich mit ner Bibel, ich glaub doch eh nicht an Gott. Ich schmiss mich aufs Bett, begann irgendetwas zu summen und sah mir die langweilige Decke an.

Was kann man machen? Ich hab mich tatsächlich so doll gelangweilt das ich angefangen hab das Bibeldings zu lesen, aber nach drei Minuten hab ich's aufgegeben…zu langweilig! Ich bin aufgestanden, ein wenig rum gelaufen und hab mir das Zimmer angesehen. Dann hab ich meine Beine auf das Bett gelegt, mich umgedreht so das ich mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden Lag und meine Füße an die Wand gedrückt. So blieb ich ne Weile liegen, bis die Tür aufging und irgendjemand in das Zimmer kam, ich sah Richtung Tür, wo ein verdutzter Typ stand, sein Kumpel war bereits bei mir und zog mich ruckartig hoch.

Ich wurde wieder gefesselt und diesmal durch die Gänge nach draußen geschubst, wo ich dann ein Haufen kollabierte sah und vor dem Sesselding stand Shanks, irgendwie sah er sauer aus. „Wo ist sie?" Wer war wo? „Gleich hier.", Whitebeard zeigte auf mich, ich sah zu ihm, dann zu Shanks, welcher zu mir sah. Mir war unwohl in meiner Haut. „Uhm…Hi?", versuchte ich es nett und freundlich. Die zwei Typen schubsten mich wieder nach vorne, als ich dann beim roten Shanks war ließen sie mich alleine und ich drehte meinen Kopf und streckte ihnen die Zunge raus, Rüpel! Von Shanks wurde ich dann auf jeden Fall fast zerquetscht, als er mich umarmte.

Als ich Blau angelaufen war ließ er mich dann auch wieder los. Ja ich hatte meinen echten Vater wirklich lieb, der erdrückt mich wenigstens nicht gleich! „Endlich hab ich dich wieder!" „Wie jetzt?" Der glaubte jetzt aber nicht echt das ich seine Tochter bin, oder….oder? Mir wurden die Fesseln abgemacht, geheiligt sei das Messer! Naja, nachdem die beiden Kaiser sich noch ein wenig „angezickt" hatten, weil ich ja gefangen gewesen war und so, wurde ich aufs nächste Schiff verschlappt, die Red Force. Jetzt saß ich also unter lauter besoffenen. Ich kann euch sagen, es ist echt langweilig, niemand in meinem Alter und alles nur Männer.

„Darf ich euch vorstellen: Meine Tochter!" Ich sah zu Shanks, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und die Arme überkreuzt. Ja ich seh's auch so! „Ich bin NICHT deine Tochter!", sagte ich klipp und klar und strich mir meine Haare hinters rechte Ohr. „Deine Haare?" „Oh Gott seid ihr alle soooo zurück geblieben? Die sind gefärbt, das ist nicht meine Echte Haarfarbe!", ich weiß echt nicht wieso ich das gesagt habe, ist mir so raus gerutscht. Es schien sich niemand daran zu stören und plötzlich ehe ich mich versah machten sie schon eine Willkommensparty für mich. Shanks hatte die ganze „Verleugnung" darauf zurück geschoben das ich mein eigenes Leben leben wollte und meinte er wüsste eine gute Mannschaft für mich.

Ist ja auch egal das ich nicht wirklich hier her gehöre und gerne wieder zu Hause wäre, aber feiern konnte ich ja trotzdem, nicht?

Also feiern konnten sie jedenfalls, ein paar spielten Lieder von denen ich noch nie gehört hatte, andere spielten nebenbei Karten und Shanks erzählte Geschichten und Witze über die Teilweise nur er lachte.

Dann fing er an Babygeschichten über seine Tochter zu erzählen und tatsächlich kamen mir ein paar Sachen bekannt vor, aus Geschichten von mir, aber das war normal, ich meine Jedes Baby macht die gleichen Peinlichkeiten, nicht?

Auf jeden Fall kam er dann auf die Tolle Idee mich auf einer Insel auszusetzen, damit ich stärker werde und Mihawk hatte ihm das Versprechen gegeben das er mich - ich sage jetzt einfach immer ich oder so für seine Tochter, weil das ja jeder zu denken scheint - von der Insel holt, sobald ich 16 werde, also war er da, konnte mich aber nicht finden und dann nach einem Jahr hat er noch mal gesucht und dann lag ich da, im Sand in meinem Gammellook.

Meine Theorie: Das Baby wurde von Wölfen gefressen und jetzt muss ich herhalten!

Ich trank nicht so viel, einfach weil ich keinen Bock hatte total besoffen unter Männern mittleren alters zu sein, die sonst wie lange schon keine Frau mehr hatten. Ich war irgendwie müde, ich hatte halt zu wenig getan, Ben zeigte mir wo ich schlafen konnte und ich war dankbar als ich mich in den kleinen Raum befand, ich wollte nach meiner Tasche greifen, mir meinen Schlafanzug anziehen aber da war nichts und mich überkam da so eine Ahnung. „Gott hasst mich, nur weil ich nicht an ihn glaube!", motzte ich und setzte mich auf das Bett, als ob ich so schlafen würde! Frustriert setzte ich mich in die Hängematte und seufzte, jetzt musste ich noch mal zurück!

Irgendwann bin ich dann eingeschlafen und ich kann euch sagen das mein erwachen nicht sehr erfreulich war! Jemand war auf die Tolle Idee gekommen mich mit einem Eimer Wasser wecken zu wollen und so sprang ich auf, fiel aus der Hängematte und knallte volle Kanne auf den Boden. „Au.", murmelte ich und setzte mich auf, sah hoch und entdeckte einen jungen Mann, etwa Anfang bis Mitte 20. Er war rot angelaufen und hielt noch immer den Eimer in den Händen und einfach nur weil mir erst jetzt auffiel das ich ein WEIßES Hemd anhatte, welches jetzt wahrscheinlich durchsichtig war und mit dem schwarzen Top an mir klebte, klatschte ich ihm eine.

Ich meine, ich hatte ja noch mein schwarzes Top an aber die Kleidung klebte halt an mir und so schubste ich den Idioten aus meinem Zimmer, zog mein Hemd aus und wrang es aus und zog es wieder an. War mir doch egal das es jetzt zerknittert war oder das es nicht wirklich was brachte, aber ich ging erst mal raus, irgendwie musste ich Shanks ja bescheid sagen das ich noch mal zu Moby Dick musste, weil meine Sachen noch da waren.

Nach mehreren Stunden ohne Orientierung in denen ich durch das ganze Schiff gelaufen bin und schließlich am Deck endete. Müde ging ich also übers Deck und musste aufpassen nicht über irgendeine der „Alkoholleichen" zu stolpern.

Irgendwann fand ich dann auch Shanks, er saß halb schlafend auf einer Treppe, bei ihm waren Yasopp und Ben. Ich ging also zu ihnen, pokte Shanks in die Schulter und das machte ich so lange bis er mich endlich ansah und plötzlich strahlte…im nächsten Moment wurde ich zerdrückt. „L-Luft!", röchelte ich irgendwie heraus und fragte mich ab Shanks vielleicht über ein paar Ecken mit einer Boa Konstriktor verwand war.

„Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie du heißt." „Lena… es gibt ein Problem!", kam ich schnell auf den Punkt bevor er irgendetwas machen konnte. „Meine Sachen sind noch auf der Moby Dick!" Die Tatsache das ich mir einfach neue Sachen auf der nächsten Insel kaufen konnte, ignorierte ich mal, immerhin hatte ich die anderen Sachen ja gerade erst bekommen und meine Lieblings Hose war noch dabei, so schnell findet man keiner Hose auf der andauernd „Killer Kitty" steht.

Ich liebe die Hose, weil ich Horrorfilme liebe, weil die Leute so dumm sind und sich killen lassen und ich liebe meine Katze, eine Kitty! Naja, auf jeden Fall will ich die Hose wieder haben! „Dann kaufen wir dir neue." „Ich will aber DIE Sachen haben und keine anderen!", beharrte ich etwas zickig, was wenn ich nur in meinen Sachen gehen kann, in denen ich gekommen bin? Dann komm ich nie mehr zurück wenn die meine Sachen über Bord schmeißen! Oh nein! „Ben stell ein Team zusammen, sie sollen die Sachen von Lena holen!" Shanks hatte einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und mich beschlich das Gefühl das er immer noch betrunken war…nicht mein Problem!

Dankbar wie ich war, stürzte ich mich auf den Piratenkaiser und drückte ihn so fest ich konnte, bis er nach Luft röchelte. Das meinte ich übrigens mit Kraft in den Armen, aber sonst…na ja nix kräftig. Ich kann mich nicht wehren, ich muss beschützt werden! Am besten ein Mann mit Sixpack, der so richtig gut aussieht und mich liebt und dann… dann kommt Lemon ^/^.

Ich wurde aus meinen perversen Gedanken geschnipst, als Shanks immer wieder vor meinem Gesicht mit der Hand rum wedelte, ich sah ihn fragend an. „Huh?" Peinlich berührt wischte ich mir die Sabber weg und grinste verlegen, Upps ehehe. „Ein Sturm kommt!", rief plötzlich einer laut übers Schiff und alle wachten auf, als hätte man einen Knopf gedrückt.

Plötzlich wurden Befehle durch die Gegend geschrieen, der Himmel verdunkelte sich, ich wurde hin und her geschubst und als es anfing zu regnen und ich andauernd ausrutschte bei den Versuchen den Männern nicht im Weg zu stehen, wurde mir endgültig klar das die Welt mich hasst! So richtig klar wurde mir das dann aber erst, als eine Welle das Schiff so hart traf das es ein wenig zur Seite geworfen wurde, ich erneut ausrutschte und über das schräge Deck des Schiffes schlitterte, direkt durch die Reling flutschte und schließlich ins Eiskalte Wasser fiel. „Uha! Schnell jemand ist über Bord gegangen!", rief einer und ich versuchte Oben zu bleiben, was schwierig war, dann die Wellen waren verdammt hoch und nicht nur das sie mich runter drückten, nein es kam noch besser als sie mich vom Schiff weg trieben.

Ich konzentrierte mich eigentlich nur noch auf das oben bleiben, das Schiff war mir doch egal, Hauptsache ich ertrinke nicht! Naja, irgendwann spürte ich Sand unter meinen Füßen und schaffte es aus dem Wasser zu kommen, eine niedliche kleine Insel, ich würde sagen Sommerinsel. Naja, klatschnass, ohne Kleidung und keine Ahnung wo ich bin… wieso eigentlich immer ich? Gut, erst mal umsehen. Ich ging einfach immer den Strand entlang, immer noch in nasser Kleidung die Tropfte und irgendwann kam ein Dorf…nein eine Stadt, eine riesige Stadt!

Tropfend ging ich also durch die Straßen, suchte nach irgendetwas, wovon ich keine Ahnung hatte was.

Irgendwann blieb ich stehen, ging in eine Seitengasse und lehnte mich gegen eine Hauswand. Was brauchte ich denn? Etwas trockenes zum Anziehen als erstes, dafür bräuchte ich aber Geld und das habe ich nicht und wie ich an Geld kommen soll weiß ich auch nicht, ich bin kein großes Talent im stehlen, so wie Nami. Außerdem währe es gut etwas zu essen, ich hab wieder Hunger, aber ohne Geld ist wie gesagt nix los. Ein Seufzen verlässt meinen Mund und ich rutschte die Hauswand runter bis ich auf dem Boden sitze. Toll, ich stecke in One Piece fest, hab keine Ahnung wie ich wieder zurück komme, hab kein Geld und sitze mit nassen Klamotten im Dreck in einer riesen Stadt auf der Grand Line und hab keine Ahnung zu welcher Zeit alles spielt!

Ich könnte echt heulen! Mein Kopf sinkt auf meine angewinkelten Beine und meine Stirn berührt meine Knie, während ich die Arme um meine Beine schlinge und als hätte ich nicht schon genug Pech zieht ein heftiger Wind auf, bravo!

Nach einer Weile hörte ich lautes Getrampel, oder viel mehr viele Füße. Ich sah hoch, da lief gerade etwas lang… jetzt waren da Marinesoldaten. Vielleicht könnte ich ja einen Kampf sehen? Anscheinend hatte mich jemand entdeckt, denn plötzlich kamen drei Männer auf mich zu, einer legte mir komische Handschellen an die voll ungemütlich waren und dann wurde ich plötzlich abgeführt. „Ähm, nur mal so aus Neugierde, wieso bin ich denn jetzt Festgenommen?", fragte ich, mal wieder nichts verstehend.

Niemand antwortete mir und so fing ich einfach mal an etwas zu summen, konnte ja nicht schaden, ne? Anscheinend ging ich den Leuten wieder so auf die Nerven das sie schneller gingen und mich so zogen, wodurch die Handschellen an meinen Handgelenken schubberten und diese leicht aufrieben. Ich wurde dann in die Station hier gebracht und in eine Zelle gesperrt, bis der Offizier kam. „Bringt sie in den Verhörraum." Ich wurde also in den Raum gebracht, durfte mich auf einen Stuhl setzten und der Typ saß mir gegenüber. Ich lächelte Freundlich, hob eine Hand leicht an und wank ihm. „Hallo.", grinste ich und irgendwie schien ihn das aufzuregen.

„Du kannst gestehen oder nicht, wir kriegen sowieso die Informationen." „Hä?" „Wo ist euer Käpt'n?" „Wie jetzt? Welcher Käpt'n?" Er griff nach meinem durchnässten Shirt und zog mich über den Halben Tisch. „Es ist nicht nett so was zu machen, wissen sie? Ich hätte mir weh tun können!" Irgendwie regte ihn das noch mehr auf. „Ich weiß genau das du zu den Gogo-Piraten gehörst, also, wo ist euer Käpt'n?" „Gogo-Piraten?", fragte ich und plötzlich musste ich lachen, ich hatte so einen Lachflash! Ich hab mir gerade vorgestellt, wie die Strohhutbande in Gogo Kostümen da steht und dann alle mit einem Hulla Hoop Reifen versuchen klar zu kommen…

Als ich mich dann wieder beruhigt hatte stürmte plötzlich so ein Soldat rein und war ganz aufgeregt. „Sir, wir haben die Information das die Tochter vom roten Shanks wieder aufgetaucht ist!" Ich verdrehte die Augen genervt, jetzt kann man nicht mal mehr seiner Identität trauen! Die beiden sahen zu mir, der Soldat las eine Beschreibung vor und leider passte sie genau auf mich. „Sag dem Vorstand bescheid wir haben die Tochter vom Roten.", grinste der komische Offizier und ich seufzte gestresst. „Macht alles für eine Überfahrt fertig, passt auf das niemand etwas mit kriegt!" Ich wurde von ein paar Leuten wieder in eine Zelle gebracht, dies mal so ein Ding was glaub ich mit Seestein verstärkt war, glaubten die ich könnte irgendetwas?

Völlig unpassend zu der Situation kam mir gerade Caramelldansen in den Kopf und ich begann langsam die Melodie zu summen und schließlich stellte ich mich hin und versuchte so gut es ging im Takt zu tanzen und irgendwann fing ich an den Text zu singen, soweit ich ihn konnte. Das machte echt spaß, natürlich wäre es tausend mal besser wenn ich jetzt das Lied hören könnte. Als ich zu erschöpft war um weiter zu machen, setzte ich mich hin und lehnte mich an die Wand. Irgendwann wurde ich dann auf ein Schiff gebracht und da in eine Zelle gesperrt, mit mir saß noch ein anderes Mädchen in der Zelle. Sie hatte dunkelgrüne Haare, die ihr bis ungefähr über die Schulterblätter gingen.

Der wütende Blick den sie mir zu warf ließ mich gleich noch mehr grinsen. „Hi." Sie drehte den Kopf weg und ich musterte sie. Sie hatte die Typische Animefigur und trug eine schwarze Hose, die in Winterstiefel gesteckt worden war und dazu ein eng anliegendes Hemd welches in einem hellen beige war und dazu eine weiße Jacke die ihr bis etwas über den Hintern ging und vom Boden schmutzig wurde. Stand ihr aber. „Ich bin Lena." „Du bist die Tochter vom Roten Shanks…", murrte sie und sah böse zu mir. Ich verdrehte die Augen, wieso glaubte das denn bitte jeder? „Nein bin ich nicht, nur anscheinend will das ja keiner kapieren!" „Man sieht das du seine Tochter bist, obwohl man nicht denken sollte das du dich fangen lässt…"

„Hey! Ich kann doch nichts dafür das ich nicht kämpfen kann!", beschwerte ich mich. „Pah! Nur weil du die Tochter von einem der Vier Kaiser bist, es kann nicht jeder so sorglos durch die Gegend ziehen." Hörte die mir überhaupt zu? „Als ob ich Sorglos währe!" „Wieso solltest du nicht? Dein Vater wird dich doch eh wieder raus holen…" „Klar… ich hab dir gesagt er ist nicht mein Vater!" Sie verdrehte die Augen, sah zu mir und drehte sich in meine Richtung. „Wenn du nicht die Tochter von Shanks bist, wer bist du dann?" „Na ein ganz normales Mädchen was das Pech hat für die Tochter von Shanks gehalten zu werden und das alles nur weil ich rote Haare hab, obwohl die eh nur gefärbt sind."

Sie nickte. „Versteh ich nicht, aber egal!" „Blöde Frage: Wer bist du eigentlich?", meinte ich und sah sie an. „Ich bin Sessiline." „Sessy!", meinte ich fröhlich und sie schien genervt, na ja ihr Pech. Plötzlich kam ein lautes Rumpsen und Wir sahen vorsichtig zur Tür, welche nach kurzem Hin und Her des Schiffes geöffnet wurde und ich traure meinen Augen nicht, da stand ein Typ der echt gruselig war, er packte mich und Sessy und verschwand mit uns vom Schiff auf ein anderes Schiff, welches überall mit Totenköpfen und so verziert war und im allgemeinen sehr gruselig zu seien schien, gut das ich Horrorfilme liebe! Sessy sah sich ein wenig beunruhigt um. Sie schien meine Freude nicht zu teilen.

Wir wurden auf den Boden gesetzt und ich sah vor uns einen Thron in dem ein Mann saß der irgendwie super zu dem Schiff passte, er hatte überall Totenköpfe auf seiner Kleidung und den passenden Gesichtsausdruck. „Sieht so aus als ob wir das richtige Schiff erwischt hätten… die Tochter vom Roten Shanks.", schmunzelte er und ich sah mir lieber das Schiff an, dann entdeckte ich etwas, was mich aufschreien ließ und aus reinem Reflex schlug ich auf die kleine Spinne und das so lange bis sie komplett matsch war, nachdem ich mich beruhigt hatte sah ich mich um, es war plötzlich so still…

„Ist was?" „Hast du mir überhaupt zu gehört?" „Huh? Du hast was gesagt?", fragte ich, einfach um ihn ein wenig zu ärgern, ich hatte ihn schon gehört, nur halt nicht aufgepasst. „Bringt die beiden unter Deck!", befahl der Typ und wir wurden wieder weg getragen, diesmal in einen einfachen Raum, wo wir auf ein kleines Bett gesetzt wurden und schließlich eingeschlossen. „Also…was nun?" „Was war das gerade? Ich meine der Typ war mehr als nur Gruselig und du zuckst nicht mal zusammen!", kreischte Sessy hysterisch. „Stattdessen schreist du wie am Spieß wenn du eine Spinne siehst?" „Ja, ich ekle mich vor den Viechern! Allein schon wenn ich daran denke das die mich berühren…uwa!" Ich schüttelte mich angewidert und Sessy sah zur Tür, als ob ihr gerade eine Idee gekommen wäre.

„Neben dir ist eine Spinne…" Ich kreischte und sprang weg, zur Tür. „Da ist eine direkt neben deinem Bein, gleich krabbelt sie auf dich." Ich schrie erneut auf, schlug auf die Stelle auf die sie Zeigte und bemerkte nicht das da überhaupt keine Spinne war, bis die Tür nachgab und ich mit dem Holz auf den Flur brach. „Au…" „Gute Arbeit. Schnell.", damit zog sie mich an meinem Kragen mit sich durch das Schiff und irgendwie schaffte sie es uns mit einem kleinen Beiboot von dem Totenkopfschiff weg zu bringen. „Wow…das war echt gut, aber was ist mit denen?", fragte ich und hielt meine Hände hoch, welche immer noch in den Handschellen steckten.

Sie seufzte und zog mich neben sich, dann fingen wir an zu rudern und als mir die Arme weh taten legte ich mich einfach hin. „Oi! Was machst du da?" „Meine Arme tun weh!", murrte ich und seufzte, es war schon mitten in der Nacht und ich hatte ja so bock jetzt in meinem gemütlichen Bett zu liegen. Sessy legte sich neben mich und seufzte, ihr Blick ging in den Himmel, ich sah ebenfalls rauf zu den Sternen, die hier nicht die üblichen Sternzeichen zeigten. „Ich bin auch müde.", kam es plötzlich von Sessy und ich stimmte ihr mit einem brummen zu, ehe ich mich zur Seite rollte und die Augen schloss…

Ich träumte von zu Hause, von meinen Freunden und von all den Leuten die ich vermisste, wie sie weg liefen, ich lief auf sie zu aber ich konnte sie nicht einholen, bis sie mich zurück ließen und ich im dunkeln saß. Ich war ganz alleine bis ein Schemen vor mir auftauchte, als er sich gefestigt hatte, erkannte ich Gol D. Roger. „Was machst du hier? Wieso bist du hier?", fragte ich und wischte mir über die Augen, aus denen imaginäre Tränen rollten. „Das One Piece wartet." „Ja, auf Ruffy." „Es wartet auf keine bestimmte Person, aber es wartet darauf gefunden zu werden." „Was ist es für mich wenn ich das One Piece finde und sich die Geschichte verändert?"

„Wer sagt das die Geschichte sich verändert? Vielleicht musst du erst etwas starten um die Geschichte zu richten… Oder eine Ära zu überleben." Er verschwand und ich saß da, plötzlich ein Hand auf meiner Schulter spürend. Ich sah zu der Hand und schließlich zu Sessy, welche ebenfalls in die Ferne sah. „Manchmal müssen wir die die wir lieben gehen lassen." „Es ist schwer…ich will sie nicht gehen lassen." „Es zwingt dich keiner, nur vielleicht hilft es."

Ich riss die Augen auf und setzte mich langsam auf, streckte mich und sah über das Meer, welches ruhig war und ein schönes blau zeigte. „Nur ein Traum…", meinte ich, sah das Sessy noch schlief und ließ sie, sie sah nicht so aus als ob sie geweckt werden wollte. Ich sah also weiter über das Meer, hielt Ausschau und entdeckte ein Schiff, kein Jolly Roger und keine Marine. Händler, vielleicht Fischer. Sie hielten neben uns und eine Strickleiter wurde uns runter geworfen, dann kamen drei Männer an die Reling und sahen zu uns runter. Als sie die Handschellen sahen, schienen sie etwas zu bereden, ehe sie noch jemanden holten. „Jetzt lasst sie schon rauf.", hörte ich und weckte Sicherhaltshalber Sessy, welche schnell die Situation begriff und hoch sah.

„Kommt rauf.", rief uns ein junger Mann zu und wir kletterten vorsichtig hoch, oben wurden wir angestarrt und der junge Mann nahm uns mit und brachte uns in die Küche. Dort holte er einen Dietrich und öffnete unsere Handschellen, nachdem wir die ungemütlichen Dinger los geworden waren gab man uns etwas zu Essen und wir schlangen alles herunter, ich aß hier eindeutig zu wenig! „Also, wer seit ihr?", fragte uns der junge Mann der sich als Jack vorgestellt hatte und uns erzählt hatte das wir auf einem Handelsschiff waren, welches zum Sabaody Archipel fuhr. „Ich bin Lena und das ist Sessy." „Sessiline!" „Sessy hört sich aber besser an!", beharrte ich und hörte Jack glucksen.

„Was seit ihr zwei, oder warum seit ihr von der Marine gefangen gewesen?" „Lena hier ist die Tochter vom Roten Shanks, das reichte der Regierung als Grund." „Ich bin nicht die Tochter von Shanks, warum kapiert das keiner?", beschwerte ich mich und Sessy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das sagt sie schon die ganze Zeit, aber glauben tu ich's ihr nicht." „Und was ist mit dir Sessiline?" „Ich bin Piratin, aber meine Mannschaft hat mich der Marine als „Pfand" gegeben und ist dann abgedüst, mich zurück lassend." „Echt jetzt? Man was für Trottel!", gab ich meinen Senf dazu und Jack gluckste schon wieder.

„Ihr zwei seit schon lustig, ich denke wir könnten euch bis zum Sabaody Archipel mitnehmen, aber dann nicht weiter." „Gut.", stimmte ich zu und Sessy zuckte wieder mit ihren Schultern, also auf zum Sabaody Archipel! „Kommt, ich bring euch zu einem leeren Zimmer." Sessy und ich gingen mit Jack durch das Schiff und schließlich gab er uns ein Zimmer, in welches wir erst mal gingen. Jack ließ und alleine und Sessy setzte sich auf ein Bett, also nahm ich das andere und legte mich auf den Rücken, drehte mich wieder so das meine Füße an der Wand waren und mein Kopf übers Bett ging und runter hing, so sah ich Sessy, welche mich komisch betrachtete, über Kopf.

„Gut, wir brauchen noch einen Navigator, einen Schützen und vielleicht noch jemand der Kämpfen kann, kochen kann ich und da du ja Käpt'n bist-…" „Wie jetzt Käpt'n?" „Na wir sind doch jetzt eine Piratenbande." „Häh?", was sabbelte sie da? „Du bist Käpt'n. Ich bin Köchin. Uns fehlen noch ein paar und ich denke mal da du die Tochter eines Piraten bist ist es ebenfalls dein Ziel das One Piece zu finden." „Aber… Ich kann doch gar nicht kämpfen!" „Du hast eine 5 Zentimeter dicke Tür zu Kleinholz geschlagen." „Du hast gesagt eine Spinne wollte auf mein Bein krabbeln!", verteidigte ich den Umstand das ich hier wohl etwas stärker war als normal.

„Na gut, wie heißen wir?" Ich seufzte, sie ließ sich wohl nicht davon abbringen. „Keine Ahnung. Die Verrückte und die…äh, keine Ahnung." „Hmm… wir brauchen einen Namen." „Killer Kittys!", rief ich aus, als mir der Gedanke an meine Lieblingshose wieder in den Sinn kam. „Klingt gut, Killer Kitty Piraten, hat was… auch wenn man merkt das wir Mädchen sind, sollte man so ein „Killer" nicht unterschätzen! Super Idee.", damit lächelte sie mich an und ich hatte meine Eigene Piratenbande, bestehend aus mir und einer Köchin. Super!


End file.
